


PoM Fandom in a Nutshell

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Funny, Multi, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This does not need to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Mary Sue!

Once a beautiful day in New York zoo, a penguin was brought to penguin HQ.

This penguin had long brown hair, she was the most sexiest, smartest, toughest, craziest female EVER. All the guys loved her. She had sex with all of them, she had all their fudging babies. She married all of them.

 

THE MOTHERFUCKING END.


	2. Chapter 2- Nigel x Skipper

Long, long ago. A comic arose across the internet. It was a xxxxxxx thing with pri's dear uncle and the skips-skippy. 

 

And it became a sship.

 

 


End file.
